An Interesting Holiday
by Skylar Song
Summary: Narcissa Wyatt just started being friends with Neville Longbottom a few weeks ago. Now they are the best friends that could ever be. What happens when Neville asks her to come to his grams for the holiday? -- HBP


Hey yins! This is my first HP fanfiction that I ever posted (my friend is restricting me from posting the other two that are tremendously long but awesome!)!!

I've written a lot of other fanfictions but the only one I ever posted was Moving (Camp Rock) and I had some really good responces(when it was JB instead of CR) so I hope you like it!

I require Reviews though!!

**disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potte but I do own the OC's name!!

* * *

I walked into the greenhouses for yet another day of Herbology

I walked into the greenhouses for yet another day of Herbology. The first person that caught my eye was Neville and I went over to stand next to him. We just became friends a few weeks ago. School's only been going on for a little over a month now, but this is our 6th year.

"Hey," he said smiling.

"Hi. Do you know what we're doing today?" I asked.

"Not sure," he said looking at the pile of books on the floor next to him. I picked up my notebook and a quill. "What are you writing?" he asked me.

"Well, I sometimes get-scratch that-_always _get random thoughts, but sometimes they are good ideas for stories. I have to write them down when I think of them or else I'll forget about it. That's one thing I hate about me…I have an…active imagination, but short term memory loss…somewhat," I said writing down a few paragraphs before class started.

"I know what that's like. The memory thing, I mean. One time my gram sent me a rememberal and Draco threw it over the building…But Harry caught it for me," he said.

"He _caught _it?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"They were on brooms. It was our first flying class in first year and, well, things got crazy," he said.

"Alright everyone," the teacher began.

"I'm holding you to telling me the story later," I whispered to Neville. He sighed and opened his book.

I and Neville were walking toward the Great Hall for dinner when we ran into Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who had just run up to the Common room to grab a book for Hermione.

"Hey, guys," I said smiling.

"Hey," they said.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just talking about classes," replied Ron.

"Yeah, Ron's mad because we have Snape two days in a row," Harry said.

"Oh, suck it up," I said laughing.

"Easy for you to say! You don't get slammed on by him every chance he gets," he replied.

"Oh, no. Never would it be easy for me to just go to class and learn! I could never stop talking or misbehaving!" I said fake sobbing in a melodramatic tone. Harry, Hermione and Neville started laughing.

"Oh, shut up," Ron said to all of us.

"Come on," Harry started, "You are being a bit…melodramatic about it."

"I agree with Harry," said Hermione.

"Oh get over it. You know it bothers you too! Especially since we have it with Slytheryns," Ron retorted.

"Yes, it does, but I know I can't change it so I live with it," Hermione replied.

"Of course," Ron said rolling his eyes.

The five of us walked into the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table. We saw Draco jeering at us from the Slytheryn table and I started to get annoyed.

"What?!" I finally yelled across the table.

"Oh nothing," Draco said turning around and laughing. I swore at him under my breath and gave him a death glare aimed at the back of his head.

"Cissy?" Neville asked.

"I wish I _was _that boy's mother. I would teach him a lesson or two…" I trailed off then looked at Neville. "What?" I asked getting out of my "I wanna teach him whose boss" attitude.

"What are you doing for the holidays?" he asked.

"Probably staying here. I might go to my dad's. I don't want the commotion of my parents separation destroying my holiday spirit though," I said taking a sip from my goblet.

"Hey, maybe you can come with me to my grams," Neville offered.

Wow. I don't know what to say. I didn't think he liked me that much. "Thanks, I would love too, but I don't want to intrude on your holiday," I replied.

"Oh you wouldn't be! I never have anyone to do anything with at my grams. There's only family and I have no cousins my age," he replied.

"Are you sure I wouldn't be a burden?" I asked.

"I'm sure. I can send an owl to Gram tonight and see if you can, if you want," he said.

"Yeah, I think that would be really fun. I'd have to send an owl to my dad too, though," I replied.

"That's fine. It would be fun," he said smiling. I smiled back. This was going to be an interesting trip.

After dinner I headed to the common room with the rest of the gang. I set my books down on the floor and got out a quill and paper. I started writing.

_Dad, _

_I was wondering if I could spend the holidays with Neville. He just asked me tonight because we were talking about plans and I said I didn't really want to get tangled up in you and mum separating. Do you mind? He's sending an owl to his gram tonight to see if it's okay with her. Write back soon. Oh yeah, and how are Apollo and Leonia? Send them a hug and a kiss from me._

_Love you,_

_Cissa_

When I finished I folded it up and put it in an envelope. When I saw Neville was writing the letter to his gram I waited for him.

"Do you want me to take it up to the owlery with me?" I asked when he finished.

"No, I'll just come with you. I've got nothing better to do," he replied.

"Homework?" I asked.

"It's a Friday. It can wait," he replied smiling.

When we got outside it seemed even colder than I thought it would be. I knew it would be colder because it's night, but still. Even through the cold, though, I loved the light breeze. And the view. You could never believe the spectacular view from Hogwarts.

We walked up the owlery steps and when we go to the top I looked for my owl. When I spotted her she flew right too me.

"This is your owl?" Neville asked.

"Yep, Constantina," I replied, telling him her name.

"Constantina?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's my middle name. I love it and I love her so I named her after it," I said smiling.

"You have interesting names," he replied and tried to pet her. She bit him. "Ow," he said starting to suck on his finger.

"Don't worry, she won't do it again. She does that to everyone the first time she meets them," I said petting her and tying my letter to her foot. "Off to home," I whispered to her and she flew away. "And about the interesting names, my parents were into Latin names. Or anything that sounded Latin," I replied.

"Do you know any Latin?" Neville asked.

"Lots. My parents have a ton of books about it so when I'd get bored I'd read them," I replied.

"That's interesting," he replied and we started heading back to the school.

* * *

Sorta boring towards the end but you should totally review.

GIMME IDEAS!! I AM IN NEED OF IDEAS!! I WILL BE AWAY FROM MY COMPUTER FOR A WEEK SO I NEED SOMETHING TO DO!

REVIEW or NO CHAPTER TWO! It's up to you!! Hope you likey!

_-Sky_


End file.
